phineas' referbalizer disaster
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: this is based of the idea of a baby phineas from agent doof but in my own way of it happening and an adventure enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"." Talk

'_.' Thought_

Other stuff

Phineas Flynn was sitting with his step brother Ferb Fletcher in the backyard under the shade of a big tree.

"Hey Ferb can you believe that all our food expired while we went to visit grandma and Grandpa Fletcher in England last week" Phineas said as his stomach growled.

Ferb merely shrugged as a response.

Then the gate opened "Hey guys what cha doin'" Isabella asked as she, Baljeet, Bufford, Django, and Irving walked into the back yard of their friends.

"Not sure yet we didn't get breakfast because our food expired while we were gone" Phineas said

"It's too bad you cant just zap food and make it fresh and new again" Bufford said

"Freash…and…new…hey ferb do you still have that blue print we drew up after we all got sick playing that game" Phineas asked

Ferb nodded and pulled out a blue print

"Guys I know what we're going to do today. Hey wheres perry" Phineas said

(skip perry that can be anything you want for the doofenshmirtz just involve a mechanical griffin)

Sorry short chapter but hey my story my call


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk"

'_Think'_

Sound effect

After a very wacky building montage the invention they decided to call the Referbalizer was built and ready to be tested so Ferb put a rotten apple in the machine and pushed the button on the machine, but then Phineas fell back into the machine accidently launching the apple out as the door closed

"Whoops" Bufford said because he had pushed Baljeet and Irving into Phineas knocking the more talkative invertor into the referbalizer by complete accident. When the machine's door opened Isabella who was using the Flynn-fletcher bathroom came back out to the back yard and heard the sound of a baby crying, her curiosity was at the peak of Mount Everest so she ran to the sound. Bufford was sweating so hard his body looked like to be leaking water falls while the others even Ferb glared at him. When the smoke cleared Isabella saw a baby that looked a lot like Phineas.

"Daki pope dinky phllbt doonkie bara" baby Phineas babbled while clapping his tiny hands

"Phineas?" Isabella asked

"Waaaah" Phineas wailed flailing his tiny arms. All the boys tried different things to get him to stop crying. Ferb tried tickling him, Baljeet tried making silly faces, Django tried making silly noises, Irving tried playing peek-a-boo, and Bufford tried singing. But Buford's singing only made him cry even louder

"WAAAAAH" Isabella picked up baby Phineas and said to the others

"You ding-a-lings he's hungry and you're scaring him"

"Ooh" Phineas cooed putting some of her hair in his mouth and sucked on it.

Isabella pulled her hair out of his mouth "no Phineas we don't eat hair" she said wagging her finger to which he just grabbed it and put it in his mouth sucking on it as he gently fell asleep. When she tried to take it out Phineas whimpered

"I guess I'm stuck like this 'til nap time is over" she said to the others and they laughed

"whine" the sound came from Phineas

"shhh he's sleeping don't make loud noise" Isabella whispered

"PHINEAS" Candace yelled out of nowhere

"WAAAAAH" she wailed

"Candace he just fell asleep" Ferb said

"so why is he crying what is he a baby" Candace asked

"YES" the others said at the same time while Phineas whimpered

"you guys be quiet" she quietly reprimanded her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

Sounds

"Candace we need a favor" Isabella whispered.

"What is it Isabella" Candace replied in the same way '_if I help then I have a better chance of her letting her guard down then I can take him to mom and he will be so busted' _ Candace thought smiling.

"We need you to go to the store and buy some baby food one of each flavor" Isabella informed Candace

'_Darn it, it's almost like she is trying to get rid of me' _Candace thought "why can't you go?" she asked

"because one I only have use of one arm and I am not biking with a baby in my arm I mean what if I crash and hurt him and two I am not leaving you alone with a baby remember when you babysat my cousins, on top of that Phineas is hungry which is why he is sucking on my finger and if try to take it out he starts crying and the other boys have to fix the machine to make it work and reverse to turn him back" Isabella said

"So why each flavor" Candace asked

"Not sure what he'll eat now gets going" Isabella growled

Everyone left to do what was needed, leaving Isabella in the back yard

'_hmm it's too hot for a baby's head' _ she thought.

With that she went inside and sat on a couch and felt baby Phineas smile as he began snoring lightly

'_he's so cute' _she thought


	4. Chapter 4

"Talk"

'Text'

'_Thought'_

Sound

Baby Phineas was lightly snoring when Isabella's phone rang the noise made him spit her finger out of his mouth. His lower lip began to quiver.

"No, no don't cry Phineas" Isabella pleaded to him as his face began to scrunch up like a togepi before it would begin to cry "oh man it's ok Phineas it's ok" she said as she rejected the call and switched her phone to vibrate and checked the caller ID. The person calling was Gretchen. Isabella texted her

'I can't come to the meeting today Gretchen'

'Why not' was Gretchen's reply

'Something happened and I gotta watch Phineas' she replied

'What happened' Gretchen asked

'One of Phineas' inventions turned him into a baby thanks to Bufford messing around' Isabella answered

'That IS bad' Gretchen said

'Yeah and you just woke him up :( 'Isabella texted before putting her phone away and focusing on the crying infant in her arm

"Please stop crying Phineas look" she said as she made a silly face sticking her tongue out touching the tip of her nose while puffing her cheek and crossing her eyes inwardly, but this scared him and he cried louder "AAAHH-AH-AAAH"

"Fleep, fleep" Isabella said in a silly voice and more crying came from Phineas. She even tried bouncing him on her knee which only made him spit up on her shirt before crying more. An unfamiliar scent hit her nose and she sniffed Phineas "OH you need to be changed" she said to him _'ok one problem we don't have any diapers'_ she thought taking out her phone she texted the fire side girls

'Girls I need you to get some baby toys, diapers, and a pacifier'

'You got it chief' was the reply got

"Isabella" Candace called

"Inside" she heard Ferb tell his step sister.

Candace went into the living room and found Isabella trying to calm a stinky Phineas down. Almost immidiately the fire side girls showed up "here are the diapers chief" Gretchen said

"Thanks let's get our stinky baby changee patch" Isabella said.

One changing later. Phineas was sitting in a high chair wearing a bib along with food on his face from throwing the ones given to him so far with only three flavors left

"how about strawberry" milly said bringing the spoon to him, he then hit the spoon away, meanwhile Candace got a bottle of formula ready '_this should get me on their good side then I can get them to let down their guard' _she thought

"Maybe he likes green beans" Addison said as she put the spoon in his mouth they leaned in and

"Phhlllllbt" Phineas spit the food onto their faces before smiling

"That's a no, how about doonkle berries" Isabella said after wiping both her face and Phineas' face

"Is-" Phineas said

"Huh?" the girls said as they froze up staring at him

"Isa-" they leaned in once again

"Isabewwa" Phineas said "pway"

The girls gasped then Phineas pointed at the doonkle berry baby food and reached for it. Isabella face palmed "I forgot Phineas loves doonkle berries" she said getting a clean spoon and a jar of doomkle berry baby food. Now in front of Phineas she put some food on the spoon "say ahh Phineas" she said

"ahh" Phineas said opening his mouth wide. When the jar became empty he held his arms up towards her "uh, uh, uh"

"you want me to pick you up Phineas?" Isabella asked and Phineas replied with a nod

"okey dokey" she said putting her hands around his tiny waiste "upsy daisy"

"giggle pway, pway giggle Isabewwa pway" Phineas pleaded

"all right little pizza slice" she said


	5. Chapter 5

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"Sound"

Getting the toys the fireside girls bought she found a small red ball and sat Phineas across from her

"Okay when I roll the ball to you then you rolls it back to me okay" she said

"Yes" Phineas said clapping, they rolled it back and forth for a few minutes when

"Look out" Bufford said as a nail flew through the window as the ball bounced in front of Phineas' head and popped thanks to the nail sticking into it

"BUFFORD THAT NAIL ALMOST HIT PHINEAS IN THE HEAD" Isabella yelled out the window before slamming it shut.

"Waah" Phineas cried, a few minutes later Isabella tapped Phineas' head "oh" he said looking up Isabella had the ball in her hands fixed

"Here you go" she said smiling. He took the ball

"Fank ou isabewwa" he said hugging her since she was right in front of him

"You're welcome" she said

"Aaah" he yawned falling asleep Isabella put a pacifier in his mouth and put him in a newly mad crib with a mobile. Isabella went outside to check on the progress of the machine

"How's it goin'" she asked

"It's half way done" Django said and then a giant robot griffin came and took off with it

"Never mind" Irving said

'_oh come on that was so close' _ Isabella thought


	6. Chapter 6

To answer Amazing girl pay attention to the first chapter

"Talk"

'_Think'_

Sound

Baby Phineas was soundly sleeping with Isabella watching over him "cough, cough, cough, cough" he began to cough violently with sweat beading down his tiny forehead "groan" Isabella looked at him with a scared face

"Phineas is sick I need a thermometer here NOW" Isabella yelled out to the other fireside girls who were equal frighten to see a baby cough like that.

"Mmm" Phineas moaned

"it's okay Phineas I will make sure you get better then I will make sure you get back to normal and then I will finally tell you that I love you" Isabella said as she gently rubbed his forehead

"ssabewwa-ierb" Phineas babbled "ute-cerb"

'_how did he get sick I made sure to feed him and keep him warm and made sure to wash the toy before letting him play with it the only thing I didn't do was … make… the …formula Candace really has no place with babies she can't even make baby formula right'_ Isabella unfairly thought judging Candace

"derp" Phineas mumbled

"chief we got the thermometer" Addison said handing it to her

"ok Phineas don't eat this it is the only way to tell how sick you are ok" Isabella said as she put the thermometer in his mouth

After 3 minutes of waiting she took the thermometer out of his mouth

"gasp the temperature is…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

Sound

"Gasp the temperature is… 101 degrees Fahrenheit" Isabella said frightened. That was high for an infant to have.

"Cough sneeze" Phineas looked to be getting worse by the second. His skin was getting paler by the moment.

Isabella turned around to yell out to the others "GUYS PHINEAS HAS A FEVER OF 101 DEGREES WHAT DO WE DO?"

Then a flash of light engulfed the room. Isabella turned to see Phineas ten years old again in his shirt and underwear scratching his head in a confused manner. "Um Isabella I know this must be the weirdest thing I have said all summer but have you seen my pants"

Thud isabella passed out

(outside)

"See mom I told you" Candace said

"See what?" Linda asked her daughter

Candace turned and saw the machine was gone

"Oh come on." She said

Then perry comes in "oh there you are perry" Django said

"grrgrr" perry sounded off.

The end


End file.
